Survival 22/6/16
A video package was played showing last week’s event when The 4th Reich explained their formation, Ambrose being the first victim of The 4th Reich, The Ascension’s rebirth, Bryan ending his feud with Kane in the Street Fight which causes Undertaker to play more mind games, Sami Zayn attacking Cesaro for cheating at Reign of the Cruel and the possible reunion of The Shield* ' ' Segment 1: *Sami Zayn’s theme hits as he comes with a huge roar from the crowd* '' '' Zayn: Haha, you guys always give me the adrenaline that I can’t find the words to describe it. That is why I decided to be a professional wrestler. To entertain each and everyone of you and win championships. All of you should have known what happened back at Reign of the Cruel during the Intercontinental Championship, when Cesaro pulled my tights to win the match. I know I can beat Cesaro. All I need to do is to hit the Helluva Kick right in his face and the championship is mine. And that is the exact reason why I am here right now. Cesaro, I want one more match with you for the Intercontinental Championship at Summer Showdown. '' '' *Cesaro’s theme hits as he walks to stage with massive boos* '' '' Cesaro: Another match with you, Zayn? You want another match with me for the Intercontinental Championship? Is that what you fans want? *Fans starts to chant Yes* Nah, no thanks. I have beaten you too many times. I want a new challenger for my championship. Not the same guy over and over again. '' '' *Apollo Crews’s theme hits as he received cheers from the fans as he walks to the ring* '' '' Crews: Zayn, no disrespect but I think Cesaro have a point. You have faced him like 3 times and lost all of them. I want a title shot with you Cesaro. ONE ON ONE. NOT TRIPLE THREAT. NOT ELIMINATION CHAMBER. I WANT YOU ONE ON ONE. '' '' Cesaro: You? Don’t make me laugh. I don’t face black people. But since I am in a generous mood, I will give you a chance tonight. Beat me in a non-title match and I will let you challenge me for the Intercontinental Championship at Summer Showdown. Otherwise, I won’t be defending this championship due to lack of QUALITY CHALLENGERS. *Cesaro starts to walk back* '' '' Crews: Oh wait, where do you think you are going Cesaro? The match is going to happen right now. Get your ass back in here. '' '' Cesaro: Nah, this is not your hood. I am the champion and I do it on my terms. Don’t make change my mind. '' '' *Segment ends with Crews staring at Cesaro while Zayn looks at Crews* ' ' Match 1: The Ascension vs Rob Van Dam and Jack Swagger in a Tag Team Match ' ' The Ascension wins after hitting the Fall of Man on Swagger at 7 minutes. After the match, The Ascension nails the Fall of Man on Rob Van Dam before leaving the ring. ' ' Segment 2: *Christian is seen tying up his boots as Edge approaches him* '' '' Edge: Hey, are you alright? '' '' Christian: I am fine. Doctors just check my spine after that Wasteland onto the chairs. They said I am 100% clear to compete. '' ''' '' Edge: Good to hear that. So are you ready to deal with The Ascension? '' '' Christian: You can bet your ass that I am ready. Tonight will be a preview for them. '' '' *Segment ends as Christian walks to the ring* ' ' '''Match 2: Christian vs Alberto Del Rio in a Singles Match ' ' Christian wins via DQ after The Ascension attacks Christian, nailing him with the Fall of Man. Viktor rolls out of the ring to take a steel chair, bringing it back into the ring. Viktor puts the chair in between Christian’s neck. Edge comes out with a steel chair of his own and drives The Ascension out of the ring. ' ' Segment 3: *The camera shows a dark alley and mirrors are being smashed. An entity is shown standing over the broken glass, barefooted* '' '' ???: I see someone in me in Survival. I am coming for you. Wait for me. '' ''' '' *Segment ends with that entity laughing maniacally* ' ' '''Match 3: Daniel Bryan vs Kurt Angle in a Singles Match ' ' Bryan picks up the victory with a Running Knee at 12 minutes. After the match, the arena darkens again and words start to appear on the titantron. “I am here”. ' ' Bryan rolls out of the ring to take a mic before entering back. ' ' Bryan: It’s about time you are here. Show yourself so we can get it down. ' ' ' '*Silence* ' ' “Look behind you” ' ' Bryan turns around but no one was there. Bryan turns back to face the titantron and saw his wife being tied up in the symbol, bloodied. “You’re next”. The lights went back on and technicians quickly attempt to lower down the symbol from the titantron. Medical staffs stretched Brie to the ambulance as Bryan follows her. ' ' Segment 4: *The 4th Reich was seen in Triple H’s office as CM Punk is talking to Triple H* '' '' Punk: So what are we going to do about the possible reunion of The Shield? I was the one who created The Shield idea and I know how good they are when they are together in a cohesive unit. '' ''' '' ''HHH: Don’t worry Punk, I got it all covered tonight. In fact, I am going to offer them something that they cannot resist. Whatever we do, it will work out. You and me are the best thinkers of this business. You are cunning. I am ruthless. With you being champion and I as the general manager, we will rule Survival with an iron fist. '' '' '' *Mr.Kennedy appears* '' '' Kennedy: Hey, I hope I am not interrupting anything here but I want a match with Ambrose at Summer Showdown. I can’t feel at ease knowing that someone out there want to be a Lunatic Fringe when I am the originator of unpredictability. So what da ya say? '' '' ''HHH: Calm down Kennedy. I will go out there along with everyone to talk about Summer Showdown. '' '' '' Punk: I want to send a message to the possible reunion of the Shield. How about giving me a match tonight alongside with Kennedy here? You know, for us to assert our dominance here. '' '' HHH: I always love how your mind works, Punk. Sure. That is why our main event tonight. It will be CM Punk and Mr. Kennedy against The British Ambition; Sheamus and Wade Barrett in a Tag Team match. ' ' '''Match 4: Cesaro vs Apollo Crews in a Non-title singles match ' ' Cesaro defeats Apollo Crews with a low blow followed up with a Neutralizer at 12 minutes. After the match, Cesaro walks to the stage and Zayn greets him with a running Helluva Kick. Zayn takes a mic and grabs Cesaro’s head. ' ' Zayn: Now, you have defeated Crews. IS IT ABOUT TIME YOU GIVE A REMATCH? You know what? If you don’t want to give me one, I will force it one from you. ' ' ' '*Zayn locks Cesaro in the Koji Clutch and shouts “GIVE ME A REMATCH OR YOU WILL SUFFER!”. Cesaro said, “No”. Zayn locks it harder and Cesaro struggles to breathe and shouted, “YES YES I WILL GIVE YOU A REMATCH AT SUMMER SHOWDOWN” LET ME GO!” Zayn let go of the hold, takes a mic and pats Cesaro on the chest. ' ' ' '''Zayn: Isn’t that easy? Just say yes and you will not have to suffer. By the way, we won’t be having any ordinary rematch. Our match will be a 30 minute Ironman match. See you soon. ' ' ' '''Breaking news, a new wrestler have joined Survival and will make his debut next week! ' ' Main event: CM Punk and Mr.Kennedy vs The British Ambition (Sheamus and Wade Barrett) in a Tag Team match. ' ' CM Punk picks up the victory for the team after hitting the GTS on Barrett at 14 minutes. After the match, the other members of The 4th Reich come out and surrounds the ring. Then (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiHECnWxq7s) was played. This cause The 4th Reich to stop in their track. ' ' ' '''Dean Ambrose appears in the crowd alongside with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns in their Shield ring attire. Ambrose signals to Rollins and Reigns and the 3 men starts to move towards the ring. The 4th Reich watch on as The Shield approaches the ringside. The Shield comes onto the ring apron as Kennedy approaches them first and starts to trash talk them. Reigns punches Kennedy as Ambrose and Rollins pull Kennedy out of the ring. CM Punk shouted at the other members of The 4th Reich to go back. The Shield glares on as Ziggler, Roode, Kennedy and Punk slowly walk to the stage. ' ' ' ''Segment 5: *Triple H’s theme song hits as he receives nuclear heat*'' '' '' ''HHH: Gentlemen, I can see tensions are boiling over here in Survival. That is to be expected since we are approaching Summer Showdown. CM Punk here have given me a good idea just now about the main event of Summer Showdown. At Summer Showdown, it will be the 4 members of The 4th Reich vs The Shield and another partner of your choosing in a 4 on 4 elimination tag team match. How about it boys? Do you have the fortitude to accept a high stake match?'' '' '' ''Ambrose rolls out of the ring to take a mic and enters back into the ring.'' '' '' ''Ambrose: Everyone have been asking us, “Is the Shield back for good? Or is it an one time off only?” The answer is that WE ARE BACK FOR GOOD AND WE ARE BACK FOR ONE SOLITARY REASON! AND THAT REASON IS TO SERVE JUSTICE FROM THE INJUSTICES THAT HAVE BEEN GOING IN SURVIVAL! WE PUSHED ASIDE OUR DIFFERENCES TO ENSURE THAT THE 4TH REICH WILL BE EXTERMINATED ONCE AND FOR ALL! '' '' '' ''Rollins: In case for those who don’t know about The Shield, we are a cohesive unit that serve justice from the injustice. We are about principles. We are about honors. We are the Shield of The Injustice. Most importantly, WE ARE THE SHIELD! WE WILL ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE AT SUMMER SHOWDOWN! WE DON’T CARE IF WE ARE DOWN BY ONE MAN OR WHAT! OUR OBJECTIVE IS TO TAKE YOU DOWN! '' '' '' ''Reigns: Believe in that…..AND BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!'' '' *The show ends with The Shield staring at The 4th Reich*'''''